¿Chocolate, frambuesa o limón?
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Buscando el regalo perfecto para Draco; Pansy, Astoria y Daphne escuchan los consejos de Blaise y se dirigen a las cocinas a preparar la mejor tarta para Draco. Pero, ¿cuál es el sabor que más le gusta al slytherin? [One-shot] [Editado]


**N/A (26/07/2017): **

**Editados dedazos, guiones y demás. La trama es la misma.**

* * *

**N/A (25/07/16): **

**¡Hi! Nada ha cambiado en esta historia, simplemente se han corregido, por encima, dedazos, guiones y algunas cosas más :)**

* * *

**N/A original (****22/04/2015): **

**¡Hi! ****Realmente no sé porque he escrito este OS, me apetecía escribir sobre algo divertido y esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido así que os lo dejo para que decidáis ustedes que tal me ha salido.**

**Además que no sé cuantas veces he cambiado cosas de este one-shot hasta que ha quedado más o menos como la idea que tenía en mi cabeza (una de muchas) pero al menos he quedado satisfecha por como ha quedado y espero que a ustedes también os guste así que... ¡A leer!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama de esta historia es mía._**

* * *

**_-¿Chocolate, frambuesa o limón?-_**

**Capítulo único.**

Daphne Greengrass, su hermana pequeña y Pansy Parkinson se encontraban tiradas sobre la gran alfombra negra y gris de su sala común. El ambiente estaba relajado y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las llamas de la chimenea al crepitar. De repente, un fugaz detalle cruzó la mente de Parkinson y se lo comunicó a sus compañeras.

—¿Qué les podemos regalar a Draco? —preguntó Pansy mientras ojeaba un libro de pociones—. Su cumpleaños es en unos días.

—No sé, quizás podamos hacerle algo nosotras mismas —comentó Astoria mientras se miraba las uñas, antes de volver a su redacción.

—¡Eso sería perfecto! Pero, ¿qué le hacemos? —preguntó Daphne.

Las tres Slytherin arrugaron los labios en una mueca concentrada y pensaron en posibles regalos para el rubio.

—¿Una carta? —propuso Astoria, a lo que las chicas negaron.

—¿Un poema? —volvió a sugerir, pero al momento las tres fruncieron el ceño en desaprobación.

—¿Por qué no probáis con una tarta? —dijo Blaise, que se sentó entre las chicas.

Éstas lo miraron unos momentos con consternación antes de que una sonrisa apareciese en los tres rostros femeninos. Zabini las acompañó con una sonrisa, pero el significado de la suya distaba bastante de lo que las chicas creían.

—Una tarta —repitió Pansy—. ¡Eso es! Pero, ¿una tarta de qué?

—¿Por qué no lo discutís entre ustedes y me lo decís cuando vuelva del entrenamiento? —solucionó él y sus sonrisa se extendió—. Estoy seguro de que sabéis el sabor favorito de Draco.

—¡Vale! Pásatelo bien —exclamó Daphne cuando el moreno se levantó y se alejó en dirección a la puerta, su mueca socarrona todavía en su rostro—. Entonces la haremos de frambuesas.

—No, la haremos de chocolate —aseguró Pansy.

—Limón. Limón es la clave —dijo Astoria.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Os digo que de frambuesa —se quejó Daphne—. Es el sabor favorito de Draco.

—¿Perdona? —inquirió Astoria e hizo una mueca cabreada—. Limón, ese es su sabor favorito.

—Os confundís las dos, es el chocolate —expresó Pansy y las dos Greengrass la miraron de mala manera.

Una guerra se desató entre ellas en el momento en el que las tres gritaron el sabor que Draco consideraba su favorito. Blaise había prendido el fuego, ahora sólo quedaba ver todo arder.

* * *

**_Una hora y media después_**

—¡Os estoy diciendo que le gustan las de limón! —gritó Astoria por trigésima vez en esa tarde.

—¡Y yo os digo que le gustan las de chocolate! —replicó Pansy con el ceño fruncido—. Lo conozco desde que somos pequeños, es imposible que no sepa su sabor favorito.

—¡Pues las dos os confundís! ¡Porque las que le gustan son las de frambuesa! —dijo Daphne tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa de pura exasperación.

— ¿No será mejor que le preguntéis a él en vez de discutirlo entre ustedes? —inquirió Theo divertido con la situación.

Sabía que Blaise se tramaba algo en el momento en el que lo vio hablar con las tres chicas, pero no esperaba que desatara una guerra de esas características.

—¡No! —le gritaron las tres a la vez.

—¡Vale, vale! No me comáis —se defendió el chico levantando las manos, en son de paz.

—Os propongo algo —La voz de Blaise les llegó desde la puerta de la sala común, llamando la atención de todos. Con una mueca triunfante el chico entró y dejó su escoba a un lado del gran sofá en el que Theo estaba sentado.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó bruscamente Pansy.

—¿Por qué no cocináis cada una la tarta que creéis que le gusta a Draco y luego se las dais para que diga cuál le gusta más? —propuso, al ver las caras de felicidad frente a él no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¡Oh! Eso sería perfecto —exclamó Pansy saliendo a la carrera de la sala seguida por las otras dos chicas.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo, Blaise?

—No soy malo, Theo, solamente me aburro mucho y esto hará que me ría e un rato —comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su amigo negaba con la cabeza—. Me aburro mucho.

—Eres idiota.

Blaise saltó sobre Theo.

—Lo sé, pero es divertido.

Nott rodó los ojos y lo empujó lejos de él.

* * *

Las chicas irrumpieron en la pacífica cocina de Hogwarts, llevando cada una un libro de cocina en las manos.

—¿Necesitáis algo? —preguntó uno de los elfos, extrañado al ver tres Slytherin en ese lugar.

—Necesitamos cocinar —le contestó Daphne con sequedad.

—P-pero ese es nuestro trabajo —dijo una pequeña elfina.

—No os preocupéis, solo queremos hacer una tarta y nos iremos —les aseguró Astoria.

—Bueno, pues adelante, si necesitan ayuda aquí estamos nosotros —Los elfos se alejaron para hacer sus cosas mientras que las chicas empezaban a preparar todo lo necesario para las tartas.

—Muy bien, según este libro tengo que mezclar los huevos con esto —murmuró para sí misma Pansy mientras empezaba a revolver la mezcla del bol y observaba de reojo lo que Astoria y Daphne hacían—. Ya está. Ahora solo tengo que meterlo todo en el molde y llevarlo a la nevera.

Recogiendo un poco la zona dónde había trabajado, la pelinegra cogió el postre caminando con paso seguro al frigorífico, pero Daphne no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil y cuando paso a su lado le hizo la zancadilla a la chica haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo y el bol terminará aterrizando a su lado salpicando completamente su cara y su pelo.

—Ops, lo siento, no era mi intención —se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa falsa. Le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Parkinson la ignoró.

—Quita —le espetó Pansy poniéndose de pie y empujándola contra la mesa de Astoria.

—¡Oye! Cuidado —se quejó la otra chica antes de soltar un grito—. ¡Joder Daphne! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

La aludida dirigió su mirada a la mesa viendo como había metido su mano derecha en la mezcla de su hermana y como había tirado la leche encima del libro.

—La culpa fue de Pansy —se defendió la rubia, una mueca de asco dibujándose en su cara.

—¡Me da igual! —le gritó antes de estamparle dos huevos encima de la cabeza—. Eso por lo de mi mezcla.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué asco! ¿Eres retrasada o qué te pasa? —le espetó la Slytherin, fulminándola con la mirada.

—No, solamente tu hermana que es casi lo mismo —se burló Pansy antes de que su cara fuera llenada de leche—. ¿¡Qué coño haces!?

—Para que hables otra vez —le dijo Daphne, una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Con los ojos brillándole por la furia, Pansy cogió un puñado de harina de una bolsa que había detrás de ella y se la tiró a las dos chicas delante de ella.

—¡Retrasada! —le gritó Astoria antes de tirarle un huevo a la camisa.

—¡Pero, ¿tú eres tonta, qué haces?! —le reclamó la pelinegra exaltada antes de recibir en toda la cara mermelada de frambuesa.

—¿A qué no hace gracia? —le preguntó Daphne sonriendo triunfante.

—¿A qué esto tampoco? —le respondió antes de tirarle chocolate fundido encima.

Astoria se acercaba enfurecida hasta Pansy, pero debido a la mezcla que estaba esparcida por el suelo se resbaló e intentó agarrarse a la cosa que más cercana estuviera; Daphne se vio empujada al suelo al sentir un agarrón en su falda, como acto reflejo, la rubia se agarró al mantel que había en la mesa, tirando todo encima de ella y Astoria.

Pansy no paraba de reír desde su posición, la imagen enfrente de ella era muy cómica: las dos hermanas estaban completamente bañadas en leche, huevos, chocolate, mezcla y otros ingredientes.

Daphne, furiosa, le agarró del pie a la Slytherin, que cayó hacía atrás donde estaban todos los cereales que utilizaban los elfos para las comidas. Abriendo los ojos horrorizada vio cómo su pelo estaba lleno de cebada, maíz y otras cosas que no sabía identificar.

Este fue el turno de las hermanas para reír viendo como la chica las fulminaba con la mirada. Humillada, Pansy estiró la mano hacia atrás agarrando un buen puñado de cacao y echándoselo encima a las dos chicas delante de ellas. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se perfiló en los labios de la pelinegra al ver como ambas Slytherin tosían tratando de expulsar el polvo que había caído dentro de sus bocas.

—¡Te vas a enterar! —gritó Daphne levantándose y dirigiéndose a la estantería más cercana de donde cogió un bote de color verde, éste fue rápidamente vaciado encima de la cabeza de Parkinson.

Abriendo los ojos como platos Pansy agarró un puñado de granos de maíz y se lo metió por dentro de la ropa a la rubia que empezó a moverse histéricamente para tratar de quitárselos. Astoria, aún sentada en el suelo, estaba riéndose de su hermana y la otra chica cuando sintió que algo espeso caía en su pelo, alzando la cabeza vio con horror como una gran cantidad de lata montada caía sobre ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reírse, Astoria atacó a Pansy restregándole queso en crema por toda la cara. Cuando la pelinegra iba a protestar unos chorros rojo y amarillos impactaron contra ella y ambas serpientes gritaron al verse atacadas por Daphne, la cual sostenía en sus manos dos botes, uno de kétchup y otro de mostaza.

Totalmente encolerizada, la pequeña de las Greengrass echó la mano hacia atrás agarrando unas cuantas frambuesas y las lanzó en dirección a su hermana, que recibió el impacto en su torso.

Colocándose cada una en un lugar estratégico —que se resumía en estar detrás de una mesa o algún mueble—, la cocina se convirtió en un campo de batalla donde la comida era el arma; y los moldes y platos eran los escudos. Cuando se quedaron sin suministros y sin energías se pusieron a preparar las tartas con tranquilidad haciendo aparecer con magia los ingredientes necesarios.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde las tres se alejaron del lugar llevando cada chica una tarta en sus manos y dejando completamente sucia y desordenada la cocina detrás de ellas, lo que las ayudó a ganarse el odio de los elfos.

Las tres Slytherin entraron en el gran salón dejándolo todo en silencio mientras se dirigían a su mesa, donde las miraban con gran horror. Completamente manchadas, despeinadas, con todo el pelo y la ropa cubiertos de diferentes cosas, las estudiantes dejaron delante, de un consternado Draco, las tartas.

—Mira Draco, hemos hecho estas tartas para ti. Para saber cuál te gusta más —le comunicó Astoria con voz dulce.

El chico tragó grueso mientras escuchaba a Blaise y a Theo reír de manera histérica a su lado, ganándose unas miradas mortíferas de las tres Slytherin.

—¿Qué paso, chicas? ¿El malvado saco de harina os atacó? —se burló Zabini provocando las risas de la mayor parte de la mesa de Slytherin.

—Cállate Blaise, solo nos interesa escuchar a Draco —le espetó Daphne cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja en dirección al rubio que miraba fijamente las tartas.

—Yo… —comenzó— Bueno, supongo que me siento halagado, pero… —Sus ojos grises se clavaron en las chicas.

—¿Ya cenaste? ¿Es eso? Bueno, no te preocupes, un poco de tarta no te sentará mal —lo interrumpió Astoria.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Entonces , ¿qué pasa? —cuestionó Pansy mirándolo fijamente—. Vale, estamos hechas un espanto, pero llevamos toda la tarde preparándote estas tartas.

— ¿Lleváis toda la tarde haciéndolas? —inquirió Theo sorprendido.

— Si —le respondieron las tres, y se podía notar el toque orgulloso en sus voces.

Theo y Blaise comenzaron a reír todavía más fuerte mientras que algunos alumnos curiosos se habían acercado a la mesa de las serpientes, esperando encontrar la razón por la cual las chicas estaban así, y porqué todos miraban a Draco.

—Mira, voy a ser directo —les dijo el rubio—. Yo no como tarta. No me gustan. Las aborrezco.

Las caras de las chicas eran dignas de ser retratadas para la posteridad. Cuando Draco pronunció esas palabras, toda la mesa de Slytherin estalló en carcajadas al igual que los alumnos que había alrededor.

—Blaise... —La suave voz de Daphne alertó al chico, que empezó a levantarse de su sitio preparado para huir— ¡Te voy a matar!

Las chicas se intentaron abalanzar sobre él pero el Slytherin fue más rápido y salió corriendo rumbo a las puertas abiertas del comedor.

—¡Valió la pena! —le gritó a Theo antes de salir corriendo perseguido por unas enfurecidas chicas.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? —preguntó Draco señalando las tres tartas.

Nott se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse y gritar:

—¡¿Quién quiere tarta?!

Como atraídos por un imán, un grupo de personas se acercaron con rapidez, plato en manos, esperando recibir un trozo de tarta.

—Arreglado —le susurró al rubio que negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Not bad? ¿Horrendo? ¿Increíble? **

**Decírmelo en un review que no cuesta nada 3**

**Ya sabéis. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, y sino darle a Go! **

**Besos, AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
